One shots, Challenges and Story ideas
by The Richmaster
Summary: I have a lot ideas for stories, this is how I plan on finding which of them people may be most interested in.
1. SxD: Draco Destroyer

SxD: Draco Destroyer

**Chapter Published: 30/11/2014**

**Chapter Edited: 30/11/2014**

* * *

"_The weapons on Wargreymon's arms are the key; they are especially effective against Dramon (Dragon) type Digimon"_ Izzy/ Koushiro to the rest of the Digidestined, Episode 42, Digimon Adventure.

* * *

The Gremory peerage watched the newcomer through the flames, not daring to move; they could feel the power that it was putting out, the weapons he bore only increased this feeling.

Issei looked down at the gauntlet on his arm; the jewel was flashing. He gulped.

Rias turned to him and asked, "What is it Issei, do you know something?"

The brown-haired boy briefly looked over at his leader, his face pale, before turning back to gaze fearfully at the figure, "Ddraig says that if I were to try and fight him right now, I would die before I could boost three times and that's if he beat all of you first"

Naturally this did not inspire confidence in the others around him, though they all still got in fighting positions, ready to give their lives for their king.

The figure started walking towards them, they tensed.

Now that it was getting closer the figure could be seen more clearly. It was male, fair-skinned, with wild dark brown hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless close-fitting shirt that showed a well muscled figure, with orange lines forming patterns, dark trousers with bands around his thighs and dark boots. (1) He also a short light grey scarf flowing behind him and pair of orange goggles on his forehead.

The most ominous thing about him though, was his weapons; covering his forearms were an orange colored gauntlets, markings engraved on the side, on each there were three silver claws extending from just beyond where his hands would be to a further nine inches. They gave off a desire to hunt, to kill; the areas of red on them only adding to the impression.

Just as he was about to pass them, less than five meters away, he stopped. Sharp green eyes looking over the group, judging them, as the last of his previous enemy's blood slowly dripped off his claws. He did not seem impressed.

The gauntlets disappeared in a flash of light. The overwhelming feeling of fear severely lessened, causing the group to subconsciously sigh in relief.

The figure however sighed in disappointment before shaping his hand into a claw and making a circle-like movement with it; an orange orb of energy appeared in his palm and shot out towards the Gremory group.

Eyes widened at the move, Issei fell back in shock before some of the more experienced members took action. Rias and Akeno shot bolt of black energy and lightning respectively at the attack before Kiba jumped out in front of them, summoning half a dozen wide broadswords in the ground before him; sheltering the group from the resulting explosion.

The group didn't want to fight this person, who was clearly far out of their league but prepared themselves for what may be their last fight.

The swords disappeared in flash revealing that the 'enemy' was looking at that with disinterest, no signs of hostility in his posture, he returned to walking past them.

"It may have been my target but this your land, Gremory, good luck with clean up" These words caused the group to momentarily take another look at the destruction wrought by this person and his now slain foe, and Rias gritted her teeth at the amount of work it would be to cover this up.

The brunette stranger looked over his shoulder "Get stronger, Sekiryuutei; you're a disgrace to dragon-kind, not worthy of my time" And with that he pressed something on the side of his belt, the more magically inclined members recognized the feeling of a field to divert human attention, the figure then pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth, his goggles down to cover his eyes before crouching down and launching himself into the air. He landed on a roof a few hundred meters away and then continued to jump until he faded from their sight.

Akeno then looking around with interest, "Oh my, he does know how to leave a mess, doesn't he?"

* * *

One hour later; ORC clubroom

Issei, you know something about this person?" After spending almost an hour clearing up the mess left behind and calling in a favor from the Sitri heiress, the Gremory group had returned to the Occult Research clubhouse to try and clear up what had happened.

Issei rubbed the back of his head, "Not really, I was just repeating what Ddraig told me" the jewel on his gauntlet flashed.

Rias briefly thought this over before saying, "Well, does he know anything else?"

The gauntlet flashed again, "He says that he doesn't know the person wielding it but he has experienced that Sacred Gear before", Issei now had the full attention of the group.

Kiba, having noticed the unique choice of words, asked, "What do you mean by the word 'experienced'?"

The peerage turned back to Issei, whose expression had changed to one of shock and fear, "He says that Sacred Gear has killed three of the previous wielders of the Boosted Gear" This caused the other occupants of the room to express similar feelings as Issei to varying degrees.

Rias, who felt she should have heard of such a powerful Sacred Gear, asked, "But Boosted gear is a Longinus, with the potential to slay gods, how could it be beaten by some Sacred Gear I've never heard of?"

"Ddraig says that, it has the power to rival a mid-tier Longinus and possesses strong anti- dragon properties" Surprise and Unease were the primary feeling evident in the room.

Issei continued on, "He also says that he does know the origin of that Sacred Gear, do you want me to…?" He waited for Rias' nod before continuing.

"Well, apparently it started with a young warrior a long time ago"

_A young man appears; his height and build suggest that he is quite young, no older than twenty. _

"He had recently joined his settlement's guard"

_He is seen surrounded by other figures, all dressed in varying degrees of armour._

"After some time the settlement was attacked by an Evil Dragon, who were it not for his actions, could have been granted the title of one of the Great Dragon Kings"

_The settlement is shown broken and burning; the silhouette of a large Dragon can be seen watching it burn_

"Due to the fact that his squad was on patrol at the time, the man was not among the dead"

_The man is shown staring at the, now, ruins of the place he swore to protect, a distant roar is heard. He looks towards the source to see the Dragon's silhouette flying away._

"The surviving members were enraged by this, they wanted revenge; they then swore to kill the Dragon, no matter the cost"

_A group of roughly thirty people are wearing armour and preparing weapons, the young man is seen polishing a sword while chanting under his breath. He brought the sword up to eye level, Brown eyes glared out from the reflection_

"They didn't have to search long to find the Dragon, after all, why would such a being need to hide"

_The dragon is shown in a rocky valley, it seems to be asleep. The humans can be seen, a dozen approaching from the front, another dozen from the back, the rest are on strategically placed around the valley, arrows drawn and bowstrings taught; the young man is part of the frontal assault. A nose twitched, great eyelids snapped back revealing eyes of a piercing green. _

"The battle took some time, while it should not have taken long for the Dragon to dispatch them; it was a combination of the Dragon being somewhat off balance due to the abrupt awakening, the strategic genius of the group's leader and the sheer tenacity that every member of the attack group possessed that allowed them to keep fighting."

_Armoured figures are seen being killed, by fire, claw and tail. The group now number less than half of their original number but they have managed to inflict a few wounds on their opponent._

"To this day it can be considered one of the greatest battles to ever take place between a Dragon and any other race and its opponents were regular humans, with not even a single Sacred Gear amongst them"

_Only four members are now left alive the bodies of their fellows in piece around the valley, the archers had all fall victim to fire, falling rocks or the raw force of the wind produced by the Dragon's wings._

"Eventually just two of them were left, the young man and his commanding officer."

_The two looked at each other and charged._

"Soon enough though, the officer was hit"

_The younger man looked at his superior who glared at him, telling him to keep going. _

"The older men then started shouting at the Dragon, keeping its attention while his junior used the distraction to get close to the head."

_The Dragon's head leaned down to look closely at the one who dared to insult it. The younger man was currently under its neck trying to reach the head before it could get to his elder. _

"Exactly what happened next isn't really clear but it somehow ended with Dragon dead at the junior's sword"

_The Dragon has its mouth open in preparation to breathe fire when the student, unknowingly glowing, jumps up, flames dancing around him, causing only the slightest of damage, and plunged his sword into the Dragon's upper mouth, a wound on his arm from the impact on a fang. (2) Blood flows from the top of the Dragon's mouth down the sword and enters the wound._

"The young man took it upon himself to make sure his comrades were buried properly"

_The man is shown kneeling down by his commander who raises his hand to grasp his student's hand weakly, a proud look on his face and speaks his last words. The man then turns to the Dragon's corpse and looks down at his other hand showing that he was holding onto the hilt of his sword, over two thirds of the actual blade broken off, still in the Dragon. A pensive look appears on his face. _

"What happened later was something unprecedented"

_The man begins to harvest the Dragon taking Claws, Scales and Blood._

"He made himself weapons from the Dragon's body"

_A forge is shown; the man has melted down the remnants of his sword and is currently adding more metal, Dragon blood and scales. This mixture is made into the form of gauntlets. Using some of the remaining metal and the Dragon's claws he made six blades and added three to each gauntlet, forming claws._

"After a year, in which it is believed he practiced the use of his new weapons. He started to travel, listening to rumors wherever he went and if heard of a Dragon being sighted, he would head in that direction"

_The man is shown in a pub listening to the people talking around; he concentrates on a particular group, one of whom is speaking quite loudly, making gestures with his hands. While the other people in the bar were watching the speaker, he quietly left the building. _

"He would then search for then Dragon and fight it."

_He is shown slaying several Dragons, all of whom are weaker than the first. _

"However it turned out that the more he used the weapons the more they changed him. He became more like the creatures he hunted"

_Canine teeth are shown becoming sharper. Nails begin to resemble claws. And Brown eyes become green and slit. _

"Roughly a few months and several Dragons later, the man encountered Ddraig and tried to fight him. He lost badly. In this battle the only damage that man managed was to knock a single scale off"

_He is shown on the ground with Ddraig peering down curiously at him._

"Ddraig was in a particularly good mood at the time and was impressed that a human had managed to cause even the slightest of damage to him; as such he decided to let the man live."

_Ddraig then turns around walks a short distance away and takes off. The man is left lying there in shock. _

"Almost two years passed without any rumors of the man going around before he reappeared. Now though, he had a partner with him, who wielded a blue sword."

_The man is shown instructing someone younger than him, teaching him how to properly wield a blade._

"They continued with the work that gauntlet user had started."

_They are seen working together against another Dragon._

"Eventually though, all heroes face some enemy beyond their abilities."

_The man knocks out his apprentice out and hides him before heading off to battle one last Dragon. He is shown, on his knees, a large draconic claw hanging above him. He closed his eyes; the claw descended. _

"The God of the Bible saw what the man had accomplished and decided to turn the gauntlets into a Sacred Gear, however he realized that something so powerful should not be in the world at all times, so he set a limiter on it. It would only appear in times when Dragons would become active and endanger the lives of innocents."

_The man's broken body is shown. The gauntlets disappear in a flash of holy light. _

"And so it was; when the Dragons became active, this Gear would be revealed and lessen the threat"

_A different person is shown using the gauntlets against a dragon._

"It is because of that man and the other wielders of the Sacred Gear created by his life and the others they inspired, that there are so few Dragons in the world"

"Since the original user this Gear has appeared four times. Given the fact it has shown again, I guess it means that more Dragons are going to be showing up soon."

The peerage was in silence as he finished, shocked at the story they had been told.

Several minutes had passed before Kiba finally broke the stillness, "Well, he did say he was only here to deal with his target" Several members shivered at the reminder of what they had seen, "He shouldn't have any reason to return anytime soon, should he?" As one all heads present turned to Issei.

* * *

Two days later: Somewhere underground

The Dark haired figure entered a large room, smiling slightly as he heard the clashing ahead of him. Two people lowered their respective weapons and looked to see who had entered the room

"Sempai, you're back" The speaker was a boy who looked to sixteen with spiky hair. "Can we?"

The figure raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to take a break first?" He indicated to the damage caused by the boy's previous spar.

"Nah," the reply from the now grinning boy, "I'm felling pumped. So, spar?

The figure nodded and kept walking until he was almost at the center of the room. He settled into a bare handed fighting stance. Turning to the third person, he asked, "Will you be joining today?"

The third person was also male, the same age as the spiky haired boy, with straight blue hair that reached his chin and a few drops of sweat on his brow, shook his head, "I don't have the stamina that he does, as I am, all I would accomplish is getting may ass kicked" before moving towards the training rooms edge to watch, pulling out a stopwatch as he did to see how long his partner could last against their sempai this time.

The two in the center watched each other's moves carefully as the circled. Soon enough the younger figure grew tired of lull, summoning a blue sword (3) he charged at his elder saying as he did, "This time, I will make you use those gauntlets"

The Slayer just smirked in response, shifting slightly in preparation for the attack.

* * *

(1) Think Archer from Fate/ Stay Night only without the coat and pale orange (the same as Wargreymon's skin) marking instead of white

(2) I totally lifted that out of HP and the CoS but it fit so … (I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter brand)

(3) I was looking through a few old comics when I saw an advert for Digimon World 4 and liked the look of Veemon's sword and thought 'why not?' However given the fact that I have never actually played the game I would appreciate it if someone could tell me its name since I couldn't find it. In this work though the sword is slightly different, it now has a yellow 'V' in the middle of its guard, like the one on his forehead.

* * *

**Notes**

**Though I'm using Wargreymon's weapons the personality of the original hero (and the current one to an extent) is closer to that of Black-Wargreymon from Digimon Adventure 2 anime, someone who has no real sense of self and is lashing out at what they consider to be to blame for the emptiness in their life.**


	2. HP is JT

**Chapter Published: 30/11/2014**

**Chapter Updated: 30/11/2014**

* * *

**Disclaimer I own neither the Harry Potter franchise or the Batman one**

**This is a challenge because I'm not sure I would be able to handle writing so many emotionally complex characters yet**

* * *

I couldn't find a good quote for this

* * *

**Challenge Name: HP is JT**

**Category: Harry Potter &amp; Batman**

**Genre: Family, Crime, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Characters: Harry P., Jason T./ Red Hood**

**An orphan, left alone on the streets of Gotham, finds shelter by running a few jobs for a man who cares about little and takes on a new name... Years later and the orphan is alone again and in need of money when he sees a certain car parked in an alleyway.**

* * *

The main idea behind this is that Harry Potter is Jason Todd.

The story could start out along the lines of Vernon has a business deal that takes him to Gotham. While there something happens (e.g. the Dursleys die/ abandon him) and he is left alone. He is aged between 4 and 8 (5 or 6 would probably work best).

He is later found by either Catherine (who feels he needs a home and talks Willis into it) or Willis (who sees that he is good at not getting caught and could be a good runner (or something along those lines)). Either way he lives with the Todds for a number of years and really begins to care about Catherine, who by now has become like the mother he never knew.

After Catherine's death he is back out on the streets and becomes friends with some of the people who work there (which would explain why Jason doesn't seem to care if something bad happens to the kind of people who would hurt them (if you look for it its there)). He eventually sees the Batmobile parked in an alleyway and feeling that Batman has never done anything for him, he sets to work on stealing the tyres.

He is taken in by Batman and later becomes Robin. Which would mostly be like how it is in canon.

However all this time he has been subconsciously suppressing his magic, first due to the Dursleys views on normality and his trying to fit in, then because he knew that standing out in Gotham without any protection didn't end well, this feeling of wanting to be 'normal' is then reinforced even more by Batman's dislike of magic and superpowers in general.

The few times he did use magic were not really noticed, even by himself, such as blending in better with the area around him to avoid gangs (accidental disillusionment), letting him see and her better to tell him if someone is near (super-sensory charm) and reinforcing his body and strength when he wanted to hurt someone (which could be mistaken for adrenaline).

Later on he ends up looking into his birth family while Batman heads to Ethiopia to deal with Joker (a death in the family plot). Due to being adopted he ends up looking into any family he may have in England. He finds out about the Dursleys which leads him to finding out his birth mother's name of Lily. He becomes curious about how she mostly disappears after she turned eleven and who his birth father was, as such he (without permission) heads to England in an attempt to find out.

* * *

**Recommendations: **

Possibly a Harry/ Jason pairing with Cassandra Cain

I think he would be roughly 13 or 14 at that time so it could link in with the Triwizard Tournament. (or he could be summoned for the Tournament while in his Robin gear before Ethiopia, Batman's reaction to this could be good)

**Forbidden: **

Pairing Jason with Bruce, Dick or Tim (or Damian); there seems to be a lot of that on the site but I feel in this work should and keep them as a family

* * *

**Notes: **

I am not eintirely sure about ages and years in the DC-verse so you might have to guess

If you youtube: 'Marshel lee i'm just your problem', then I think it could somehow be fit in with this


	3. Fairies in the Castle

Fairies in the Castle

**Chapter Published: 30/11/2014**

**Chapter Updated: 30/11/2014**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither Harry Potter nor Fairy's Tail

This work was based on fictions such as 'Fire and Metal' and 'Seven Deadly Sins' by mizukiryu73 and 'Reborn at Hogwarts' by phoenixyfriend only with a different set of characters.

* * *

_"We live with pride in our guild's name. This seal we've carved into ourselves isn't merely decoration. It's the proof of our bonds as a family. Binding our fates together we put our lives on the line. Anyone that steps on that holy vow... Be they evil or good, I will cut them down." _Erza Scarlet to Moulin Rouge

* * *

Prologue: The end

* * *

Fairy's Tail was silent.

The atmosphere in the guild hall was stifling.

A depressing aura filled the air with a silence that no one wanted to break.

From his perch on a balcony, Makarov Dreyer sadly looked over the buildings occupants, his heart aching with every time he noticed someone missing.

The Strauss sibling were huddled close together at one end of the bar, taking comfort in the presence of the others.

Team Shadow Gear was joined by Gajeel in a corner.

Macao and Wakaba for once were neither drinking nor smoking, they sat in silence. Romeo next to them, exhausted, his head resting against his father's side, half asleep.

Not everyone there was a member of Fairy's Tail, others had chosen to spend the last of their time here as well; Jellal and Ultear were in a corner with Meredy, all bearing sombre expressions.

Lyon stood behind Sherry and Chelia, a hand on each of their shoulders; all three heads were bowed in respect and thanks aimed towards Jura.

The end was on its way.

No one knew what it was; only that it consumed everything. The endless darkness had erased all it came in contact with.

And the ones that seemed worst off sitting, almost lifeless, at the edge of guild were Team Natsu, the loss of Erza, was a major hit to the guild but to the remaining members of the team they had become automatons. Where they had previously been instrumental in helping keep spirits up, they now seemed lifeless.

Other members of the guild were spread around the hall, all in various states of depression.

Behind Makarov, a glow appeared, it then took the form a young blonde girl. She had a strange expression on her face. Everyone's attention now turned to the girl.

"Master Mavis" Makarov being closest was the one to speak first, "Why are you here?"

In voice more serious than any there had heard her use before, Mavis spoke, "I have come to speak of something that may be able to let our guild live on." Everyone listened, breaths held, desperately hoping for her words to be true.

"I know of a ritual that would allow the targets to be reborn, it will also connect them in such a way that they will surely interact. With this Fairy's Tail could stay together even in the next life" She then went on to talk about how the ritual was performed and other important details.

This idea was supported by everyone there, even if they wouldn't be exactly the same; none of them wanted to lose anyone else.

Mavis looked slightly uneasy, as if she had not told them everything, "So what do you think?"

The response she received was of everyone standing up and moving into positions and preparing the markings needed for the ritual.

Just a few minutes later and the preparations were complete; everyone had all put in effort to speed up the process as much as they could without making any mistakes.

Mavis floated in the air above the centre of the ritual circle, around her all within the circle were everyone else in the building, Makarov himself stood a mere few metres away, "We can afford no mistakes are you all ready?"

A grim determination settled over the guild as, in unison, they nodded.

Mavis began to chant, quietly at first but getting louder, magical power flowed into the marking on the ground which began to glow a strange blue, metres above, a purple magical seal appeared in the air. Magic was starting be drawn from the other members of the circle.

Makarov frowned as he saw the seal appear in the air, it looked like it would take more power than they could provide, studying it as quickly as he could, his thoughts race. Reverse form. _Disperse. Absorb. Power. _His eyes widened as he understood what it was. _'This is a sacrificial seal. Whoever takes the centre spot will be turned into pure energy and used to fuel the last part of the spell.' _

Eyes hardening, he knew what he had to do.

He sent out a burst of raw magic at Mavis, knocking her out of the central area and Makarov jumped in, taking her place. Mavis looked on in shock as she realized what he was doing, "Don't!"

Other more knowledgeable of the people there had also managed to decipher the magic seal. "MASTER!" they were about to intervene when the centre of the circle started glowing. It was too late.

"Look after them, First Master," Makarov spoke quietly before addressing those surrounding him. "My children, I have watched you all grow into the people you now are and I could not be any prouder." Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he said this, "Never forget the bonds we have forged" He took a solid stance, raising his right hand, index finger and thumb fully outstretched, "And know that that Fairy's Tail will always be watching over you"

The spell activated and a pillar of bright light appeared around Makarov, his silhouette could be seen for a moment before it too disappeared.

Dark blues eyes widened at the events of the past few seconds, tears gathering at their corners, before closing, a gentle smile appeared on the person's face as they lifted their right arm and echoed Makarov's words; before light engulfed them.

Some minutes later a dark aura engulfed the Guild hall; within a week of this, the aura would have covered the entirety of Earth Land would be consumed by the darkness. The darkness would later cease, having fulfilled its purpose.

* * *

**An indeterminate amount time later (or possibly before) in another world**

The baby was feeling uncomfortable. It also felt tired but couldn't quite fall asleep due to the discomfort it felt.

There was a 'pop' and the baby didn't feel constricted any more, the child's eyes began to droop, though just before it fell asleep, it heard a series of strange sounds. It was then out like a light.

To someone experienced in the language these sounds would be translated as:

"Lily, Harry made his clothes disappear again!"

* * *

**Notes: **

So, this is basically a FT are reborn in then Harry Potter World. Should I get round to writing this as a full story, I do have most of the rebirths already planned out.

This is one of the most likely stories that I will actually write up.

And, to those of you who noticed, Yes, I killed off Erza before the story even begin, this is nothing against her but I needed to have at least one chacter whose death would severely effect the eintire guild die, and well, I don't think I would be able to do Erza's character justice


	4. Living Well

**Chapter Published: 30/11/2014**

**Chapter Updated: 30/11/2014**

* * *

**This is a challenge, at most I may one day make a one shot on it but even that isn't very likely. So onto the challenge:**

* * *

**"**Living well is the best revenge." George Herbert _English clergyman &amp; metaphysical poet (1593 - 1633)_

* * *

**Challenge Name: Living Well**

**Category: Naruto**

**Genre: Friendship/ Family?**

**Characters: Naruto U., Sasuke U. (and maybe) Itachi U.**

**One day Sasuke sees how Naruto is being treated, he sees the way Naruto ignores it and asks a question; "Why don't you hate them?" He is shocked by the answer**

**This an AU in which Itachi did not screw with Sasuke's head so much.**

* * *

The premise of this is that shortly after the massacre, Sasuke notices the way people are treating Naruto. He would then ask Naruto why he was willing to accept without doing anything more than the occasional prank.

Naruto's response would be based around the quote "The best revenge is living well", he would then say something along the lines of how he would rise above what the people thought of him and the best way he could think of doing that was by becoming Hokage.

The two would then begin meet up, Sasuke being curious about Naruto's mindset and Naruto enjoying being able to talk to someone his own age without someone splitting them up.

After a couple of meetings the topic of massacre is breached. Sasuke would talk about how he felt he had to avenge his clan by killing Itachi.

Naruto would be disturbed by this but he would try to avoid getting into an argument with Sasuke out of fear of losing his first friend. He would though make a few comments that cause Sasuke to feel small amounts of uncertainty such as "I never knew my mother, you knew yours, is this really what she would want for you" and something along the lines of how if he hated Itachi so much then was it really a good idea letting Itachi dictate what he did with his his life?

This would would cause subtle differences in the personalities of both Naruto and Sasuke, which would lead to changes in how they react to some events. Examples of this being Sasuke looking deeper into the massacre due to his clearer thought and Naruto not pranking as much due to the fact he is being acknowledged by Sasuke (a possible effect of this could be the villagers resent him less).

**Recommendations:**

Naruto and Sasuke begin to train together

Naruto remains dead last so they can be on the same team

Naruto and Sasuke are roughly equal by the time they graduate

No romance for either of them until they have at least graduated (I've been put off a number of otherwise good works because of romance and similar themes being used on characters that seem to young)

Calm(er) Naruto, don't make him emotionless or something as equally unlikely for child who wants to be acknowledged, but he should at least be able to sit down and talk for a few minutes

**Forbidden:**

A Naruto/ Sasuke pairing, not only do I think this has been overused by far, but this story is supposed to be about the friendship of two boys with very different personalities

* * *

**Notes:**

I would like to see this made into a full fiction or at least a long one-shot, but I don't think I would be able to write such young characters well


	5. Holy Demon

Holy Demon

Disclaimer I own neither Highschool DxD or X-men, nor any other work that I may allude to

* * *

**Chapter Published: 30/11/2014**

**Chapter Updated: 30/11/2014**

* * *

"I've told you before. You shouldn't judge people based on appearances and your preconceptions." Itachi Uchiha

* * *

Issei stood to the side with the rest of the Gremory peerage as well as the Sitri one; it was important that they did not interrupt; after all, it wasn't every day that the leaders of the Three Factions met to discuss the current situation.

He was feeling somewhat overwhelmed by this, in a room with beings far more powerful than him, who may end up taking offence at something he said and declare war. Due to the potential danger of this he chose to focus almost entirely on his King as she gave a quick rundown to her peerage on who each person was and what position they each held in their respective factions.

There were a few that Issei had already been aware of, such as, Rias' brother Sirzechs, Azazel, who he spoken to before and a few others. He turned to the Heaven Faction which appeared to be quite orderly, who all held a certain air about them, like they belonged. All except one, who followed silently several feet behind the other members of the faction.

Issei indicated towards that figure and asked, "Buchou, who's that?"

The others followed Issei's gaze to look at the figure, with blue skin, pointed ears and a tail; his appearance really did not fit with the rest of the Heaven Faction. Rias' eyes widened with realization, "They brought him here?"

Sona's eyes narrowed as well, "I can't tell if this is meant as a show of support or an insult"

The majority of both of their respective peerages were now paying attention to the figure now, wondering what had caused their leaders to say such words about him. Saji was the one to break the momentary silence, "Um, Kaichou, I'd like to know who that is too"

"He's an exorcist, considered to be one of the best and most devoted (non-angel) servants of Heaven" Sona stated. "He first appeared a few years ago, for most of that time he was considered to be just a rumor, a while later when it became clear that he really did exist it was thought that he was trick by Heaven, after all something like this had never been seen before, it should not even be possible."

From there Rias took over, "Less than a year ago, though it was confirmed that this was no trick, the person before us is truly a Devil. And even beyond that he is capable of an ability limited to the bloodline of one of the 72 Pillar families"

Of all the members of both peerages, only Xenovia showed no real reaction to the news. Asia seemed to be the most surprised of all, "But, if he's a Devil, then why would the Church let him work for them instead of? …" she trailed off; the end of the sentence obvious to all, her voice wavered slightly, wondering what was so special about him that the Church would allow an actual devil to be a part of its operations when she had been kicked for merely unknowingly healing one.

Rias and Sona looked at each other briefly before the former spoke, "That we don't actually know, it's because of this that he was thought to merely be a rumor or trick for so long; no can think of a reason that the Church would be willing to accept a Devil, who by common thought should hate the Church, into their ranks." They were both as puzzled by this as their servants.

"He was sponsored" The answer, somewhat surprisingly, came from one of their own. Xenovia spoke, her eyes still tracking the object of their conversation, even as the others all turned to her. "There were a lot of people who wanted to kill him at first and probably still are. But no member of the Church would risk going against someone who holds the support of not only one of the highest ranked priests in the world but also of the Archangel Michael himself" She grimaced slightly, not much but enough that the more experienced members there could spot it.

"It sounds like you have experience with this" Tsubaki observed.

By now the target of their discussion had noticed the attention they were paying him and nodded politely at them, though a slightly uneasy look appeared on his face briefly as he noticed Xenovia before it turned into something resembling disappointment and then back to neutrality and turning back to follow the rest of his Faction.

"We were once sent on a mission together, I thought he was the target" 'That would explain it' was the most common reaction the members of the group had to Xenovia's answer.

Sona's eyes narrowed in thought, 'Whatever happens, this will be something to remember, after all the 'Holy Demon' 'Nightcrawler' himself, stands before us'

* * *

(Flashback: several years ago)

The blue-skinned boy was exhausted; he had managed to escape from the mob but was now lost in a city he knew little about.

After escaping the circus he had stumbled onto a gruesome murder scene, it was then when other people started to arrive and upon taking in his appearance immediately blamed him. This had to a mob gathering and trying to kill him, it was only because of sheer force of will that he had been able to keep going for so long.

He saw a church perhaps a hundred feet down a side-road. 'Perhaps I can pray one last time before my time comes' he thought. Closing his eyes in concentration, he reached for a power that had only recently manifested within him. Leaving behind only the smell of brimstone and a 'bamf' sound, the boy disappeared from the mob's sight.

Reappearing in front of the church, a three fingered hand pushed the door open. He stumbled inside, too tired to notice the faint glow around him, managing to only to make it several steps inside the building before he collapsed to his hands and knees.

Unnoticed to the boy, his entrance had drawn the attention of someone who had been within the church already. Though he had been about to attack at the sight sight of the boy he stopped himself as he noticed the glow that protected the boy. Instead he watched as the boy crawled towards the cross at the end of the church and managed to push himself to his knees and prayed, for what the figure knew not, but the fact that he had been able to not only enter the church but would then pray showed that the boy had no hostile intentions, he would wait and see.

"Though I may bear this blasphemous form, I ask of you, Father, forgive my sins. I know not what I have done but I am sorry" The boy's voice echoed through the church as he continued to pray.

It was five minutes later when he had finished, his voice falling silent once hit him once more and he found himself on his knees once more.

He then heard footsteps approaching him and a gentle voice spoke, "Hello child, may I know what you name is?"

His eyes were fluttering shut, he could feel his body shutting down now that his will was running out but he still managed to answer, "My name..." his breath was heavy for a few seconds causing him to pause, "Is Kurt Wagner"

He heard the footsteps stop and a hand appeared in front of his face, looking up 'Kurt' saw a bald man in priest's attire smiling at him, "Hello Kurt, my name is Charles Xavier"

* * *

Notes:

I apologize if Nightcrawler seems out of character to you but I don't have access to any good local comic book stores so I have based what I could on the various versions of Nightcrawler that I have seen on TV shows or in movies.

I do have an idea for an original Sacred Gear that I may give Nightcrawler that could work well, since apparently half-human is enough to qualify for one (Gasper)


	6. Unlikely Hero

Unlikely Hero

* * *

**Chapter Published: 30/11/2014**

**Chapter Updated: 30/11/2014**

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan, in no way do I claim ownership of that series

* * *

**My heroes and heroines are often unlikely people who are dragged into situations without meaning to become involved**, or people with a past that has never quite left them. They are often isolated, introspective people, often confrontational or anarchic in some way, often damaged or secretly unhappy or incomplete.

Joanne Harris

* * *

Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus

Genre:

Characters: OC

In a world of monsters, Gods and heroes sometimes even the most unlikely of people may play in the greater scheme of Fate.

There are two versions of this challenge

* * *

**1\. Child of Demeter**

The great prophecy began with "A half blood of the eldest gods", this was interpreted as the person of prophecy being a child of one of the 'Big Three' but it is possible that by "eldest gods" it was meant one of the original six Olympians and Demeter is the oldest of the six to actually have half-blood children.

Basically this story would be about a half blood child of Demeter being the prophecy child; however, due to the fact everyone assumed that it was a child of the 'Big Three' this fact is unknown (and possibly never will be)

**Suggestions**

The protagonist uses a gardening/ plant based weapon, e.g. a trowel shaped sword, a scythe (), two short swords that can be put together to make shears

They can use plants in some way against enemies, e.g. poisons, making plants grow and attack (maybe making weapons out of plants e.g having a branch grow into the shape of a spear or a rose whip like Kurama from YYH)

Whether or not they are revealed as the child of Prophecy is up to you

* * *

**2\. Clear sighted**

This is a story about a clear sighted mortal, who often ends up in trouble due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. During these cases they would see things from myth as the cause but due to the fact no one else could they would mostly think the protagonist was making it up.

One day they happen to see a demigod fighting a monster, the protagonist, scared of what is happening, hides; during the fight the demigod would lose a weapon. After a while the protagonist checks and sees that the monster is gone, they are about to leave when they see something shine; it is the demigod's weapon, after seeing how effective it was on the monster the protagonist decides to keep it.(1)

The story would be about how a regular person with no special powers tries their best to survive and understand this strange world that apparently only they can see.

(1) If you decide to have the half blood win against the monster but be in a hurry and not pick up the weapon, flee from the monster after losing their weapon or for the half blood to be injured or die and still be there for the protagonist to see/ meet is up to you.

**Suggestions: **

If you pair them it might work well for it to be with a half blood

The protagonist has some athletic training so they have better chances of escape (e.g. parkour, gymnastics or long distance running) , or prior weapon training e.g. they did some acting and needed to learn the basics of a weapon so they don't hurt anyone (like Paul in the Last Olympian) or for a sport e.g. fencing, archery


End file.
